1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy collector systems and, more particularly, to a solar energy collector panel wherein air and water systems are mounted in heat exchange relationship with a solar energy absorption plate inside the solar energy collector panel.
2. The Prior Art
Recent increases in the cost of energy for heating have resulted in an increased interest in the collection and utilization of solar energy. Various devices have been developed for the purpose of collecting and utilizing solar energy for heating and the like. For instance, persons have been known to place large, flat coils of black plastic tubing on a roof or other suitable location exposed to solar radiation. The black plastic tubing absorbs solar energy as heat and water is directed through the plastic tubing to absorb the heat. The heated water is used for heating purposes and also for hot water.
In other developments, homes and small office buildings have been erected with a large water reservoir formed as part of a wall exposed to solar radiation. The incident solar radiation is absorbed as thermal energy by the water in the wall reservoir. The thermal energy is stored in the water and subsequently emitted into the structure for heating purposes as required. Additionally, specially designed structures have been proposed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,732 for the purpose of utilizing incident solar energy.
However, until the present invention, it is believed that no apparatus and method has been provided which is inexpensive to fabricate, readily adapted for placement in conjunction with an existing dwelling, and which maximizes the absorption of solar energy as usable heat energy. It would, therefore, be a significant advancement in the art to provide a solar energy collector panel and method which is (1) inexpensive to fabricate, (2) readily adaptable to be used in conjunction with an existing structure, (3) easily assembled into a larger solar collector apparatus from a plurality of modular units, (4) maximizes the absorption of solar energy impinging on the collector panel, and (5) heats both air and water simultaneously. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.